Journey's End, Life's Beginning
by ladygris
Summary: Some journeys begin innocently, and others begin dramatically.  For John and Teyla, they began as mere friends.  Now, they end one journey and begin another.
1. Athosian Tango

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Stargate: Atlantis or its wonderful characters. I'm only playing in their world for a bit.

**Author's Note:** The first two chapters of this story will seem rather familiar to many of you. I originally posted them as one-shots in my "Snippets and Snapshots." They have since been removed and grouped here as they are all connected. This first one follows after "Truth or Dare" and began this trilogy. Neither this one, nor the second chapter, have been changed. I hope you enjoy the story now that it's complete. ~lg

oOo

The evening had finally arrived. Teyla smiled at her reflection in the mirror, admiring the dress she'd bought. John's world continually amazed her. While she had once visited in his dreams, she'd never physically set foot on Earth until the super-Hive, as John called it, went to Earth. Then, she'd been amazed. His dreams had only showed her a small portion of the planet.

Now, however, was not the time to think about the hallucination she had shared with Colonel John Sheppard all those years ago. Of course, he'd only been a major, then. So much had happened. Teyla looked over at her son, a year old and sleeping happily in his bed. Her short time with Kanaan had given her the best thing that ever happened to her. In the end, however, Kanaan chose to stay in the Pegasus galaxy while Teyla joined the Atlantis Expedition in their mission to save Earth.

Tonight, Torren would remain with Cassandra Frasier, a young woman also from another world. Teyla smiled as Cassie, as she preferred to be called, settled next to the crib with school books and stacks of paper. She trusted John to keep her son safe, and he'd chosen a wonderful sitter. With one final glance in the mirror, Teyla excused herself and headed for the southern pier.

This reception, held in honor of all Atlantis's personnel, celebrated the recent promotions of Colonel Sheppard and Lieutenant Colonel Lorne. Teyla and John had spoken about this night for weeks, spending time in the sparring room late in the evening when no one was around. The feud that had started between John and Lorne had culminated in something more wonderful than either of the men had suspected. Dr. Keller wore a ring on her left hand, something Teyla had been told indicated her commitment to marry Lorne. And Teyla wore this fantastic black dress.

On the pier, the lights from Atlantis blended with the distant lights from San Francisco. The Golden Gate bridge glowed beautifully, forming a backdrop that would distract anyone. Lorne and Jennifer already danced with each other, swaying in time to the music provided by an orchestra comprised of SGC personnel. With Atlantis cloaked, those in San Francisco knew nothing of the celebration.

Heads turned when Teyla appeared, mostly those who had come from the SGC or the Pentagon. Teyla smiled as she moved through the crowd of Air Force officers in their dress blues. She searched for only one face, finding him chatting with Generals Landry and O'Neill. He hadn't seen this dress, with its side slit that climbed almost to her hip, non-existent back, and low neckline. Nor had he seen the beautiful diamond and ruby drop earrings and matching necklace she'd found at a place called Tiffany's. She had tied her hair into a bun at the back of her head and added a bright red flower, just like she'd seen in the movies. And the expression on John's face when he caught sight of her warmed her to the core.

Teyla moved with her natural grace, not trying to appear anything she wasn't. She'd dressed this way for him, and him alone. He walked to her and stood two feet away, staring. "Wow."

She smiled. "It is appropriate?"

"Oh, yeah!" He reached out and tucked her hand into his elbow, guiding her back to his small circle as he did so. "General Landry, General O'Neill, you remember Teyla Emmagan?"

"Of course." Landry nodded to her since John had her right hand captured in his arm. "We owe you a debt of gratitude, Ms. Emmagan."

Teyla waved the compliment away. "It was nothing more than what your people have done for the Pegasus galaxy over the last five years."

"Yes, well. . . ." O'Neill glanced at John. "We'd better be going."

Teyla smiled again as the two generals joined the crowd of uniforms that had admired her when she first appeared. John tugged her to one side of the pier, pointing out the sites she'd seen many times since Atlantis landed in the Pacific Ocean. Tonight, however, they seemed incredibly amazing and intimate.

The small band played through several songs as they stood on the edge of the pier and chatted. Teyla watched Jennifer and Lorne laugh, accept hugs and handshakes, and sneak a few quick kisses under the stars. She wished to do the same with John, but he had a fierce look on his face. She leaned toward him. "What is it?"

His face cleared. "Nothing. Just thinking." The music changed, and his hazel eyes lit up. "Hear that?"

"Yes." Teyla fought with a wave of nervousness. "It is what we have practiced."

"Yeah." John watched as Jennifer and Lorne settled at a table, leaving the dance floor open. "Should we?"

"Perhaps we should wait." Teyla held back, unsure why she suddenly felt so nervous.

John blinked at her, and she understood his confusion. When facing down an army of Wraith drones, she was fearless. Now, in the midst of all these important people from Earth, she nearly trembled at the thought of performing for them. John, however, wouldn't let the matter drop. "Teyla, I won't force you to do this. But do you see anyone else dancing to this music?"

"No." She touched his arm. "John, this is a formal occasion. One that celebrates your promotion."

He grinned. "I've always been known as a rebel."

She saw something in his eyes, something that told her to take the risk. Straightening, she returned the grin. "Perhaps you are right. Why not?"

John's grin widened, and he led her to the center of the dance floor. Then, after counting out several bars of the song, he led her in the tango they had practiced late at night. Around them, conversation stopped as they lost themselves in the music. Teyla ignored the stunned faces and knew the time had come. Their love had remained hidden for too long, and it demanded to be acknowledged.

Finally as the music came to a flourishing end, John tossed Teyla in the air, and she landed at his feet just as they'd practiced in the sparring room. For a second, no one breathed. Teyla stared up at John, wondering if he would end this just as he'd done every time they'd practiced. Slowly, she stood, pulling the foot she'd extended behind her across the ground as a few brave souls began to clap. John stared at her, a fierce expression on his face. Then, without breaking eye contact, he pulled her close and kissed her just as she'd hoped he would.

The few claps turned to applause, but Teyla heard none of it. Finally, after five years, too many Wraith, and a couple of trips from one galaxy to another, John Sheppard had acknowledged his true place in her life. Teyla returned the kiss and slipped her arms around his neck, finally allowing herself to dream of a ring similar to Jennifer's and a home at this man's side for the remainder of their days.


	2. Finally Home

**Author's Note:** So, this one follows after my other one-shot, "Athosian Tango," and continues that story line. It's also written at the request of Shadows-of-Realm. Hope you enjoy! ~lg

oOo

Teyla smiled as she watched Jennifer and Evan share their first kiss as husband and wife. She stood to Jennifer's left, dressed in a tasteful lavender gown that matched the roses Jennifer carried. Every aspect of this day had been planned, from the wild party Lieutenant Cadman had thrown the night before to the moment when the minister cleared his throat to break apart the kiss. They turned, and Teyla straightened as the minister spoke. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is my greatest pleasure to introduce you to Lieutenant Colonel and Mrs. Evan Lorne."

The audience clapped, and a few brave souls cheered. Teyla searched the faces and found John's hazel eyes on her. He stood opposite her, having escorted her down the aisle just before Jennifer's father walked his daughter down the aisle. Teyla had smiled at the wedding guests, but her eyes now held John's gaze. He was so handsome in his dress blues. And he seemed to know it from the smirk he gave her.

Behind John, several other men clapped at Jennifer's blush and Evan's wide grin. Rodney, Ronon, and Zelenka all wore tuxedoes. While Rodney and Zelenka looked dashing, Ronon just looked out of place. Teyla doubted she'd ever become accustomed to seeing the Satedan wear anything other than his normal leathers and handwoven fabrics.

The next hour passed slowly as the photographer posed them for various pictures. By the time the man finished blinding them with the brilliant flash from his camera, Teyla's feet throbbed, and Torren cried for his mother. She stepped out of the incredibly tall heels and picked up her son. John joined her a moment later and led her to the reception with a hand at the small of her back.

Teyla could not believe the changes in their relationship since that fateful night they'd tangoed on the southern pier of Atlantis. Now that the city knew of their relationship, many of the people took to giving them well-meaning nudges that often resulted in humorous situations. Teyla had transferred to Lorne's team so that she and John could continue exploring what life might have in store for them. And she had become close friends with Jennifer.

As Jennifer's maid of honor, the duty fell to her to toast the bride and groom. Teyla had thought for many hours on this speech, and she considered the many things she could say about Dr. Jennifer Keller-Lorne. Now that the night had arrived, she couldn't stop the tremble in her hands. Many of the guests at this wedding knew of the Stargate Program, but others did not. She wanted to share the strengths of Atlantis's CMO without breaking the confidential seal the President had placed on the program.

Finally, the moment came, and she stood next to Jennifer. Her hands had calmed, and John's encouraging nod helped steady her inner nerves. "Jennifer, Evan. I have not known you all my life. But, in the short time that we have been friends, you have become as dear to me as my own family. Jennifer, when I first took you to my home, I did not think of you as weak. I did not think of you as helpless. You were very strong from the moment I met you. That strength grew, and it gave you what you now share today. Colonel Lorne, you have always been a good friend to me. And to my family. Now, tonight, I am happy to celebrate your marriage, and I wish you both a life of love, happiness, and strength shared in trying times."

"Hear, hear!" Cheers and applause punctuated her toast, and she gratefully sat down. Jennifer hugged her, and Evan leaned across to squeeze her hand.

John stood on the other side of Lorne. "Well, I think it best to say that Lorne had no choice but to be friends with me. I was his commanding officer. Still am!" He grinned as chuckles floated around the room. "But, I have to say that this man has become a good friend to me over the years that I've known him. And the Doc, there, was the one person who scared everyone on base. Lorne included. How he ever got the nerve to ask her out is. . . ." John shuddered with a grin on his face. "Now, they're married. And they're going to be happier than they've ever been. To many years for the Lorne family!"

Another round of cheers sounded, and Jennifer and Evan were whisked away for their first dance as husband and wife. Teyla watched the festivities, smiling as she saw the significance in the little things. As the hour grew late, however, she began to miss the cool breeze on her face. She walked to the door of the reception hall and stepped outside. The stars were visible here, and she smiled up at them. One day soon, she'd find her way back to her people. She'd sacrificed much to come to this world and ensure their freedom from the Wraith. Perhaps too much. But she couldn't find it in her heart to regret her decision.

John approached her, and she sensed his presence before he spoke or touched her. She smiled. Their relationship had always been characterized by communication, whether silent or otherwise. She remembered the day he told her that he liked Ferris wheels, football, and anything that traveled faster than two hundred miles an hour. At the time, she hadn't understood his references. Now, she knew exactly what each of those things offered. She'd traveled faster than two hundred miles an hour in a Puddle Jumper. She'd watched countless hours of college football since arriving on Earth. And she had stolen a kiss from him at the top of a Ferris wheel.

Now, however, John seemed nervous. Or perhaps he was anxious. News had trickled down that Atlantis would return to the Pegasus galaxy just as soon as the Lornes returned from their honeymoon and the SGC finalized their personnel choices. Teyla knew the time had come for Atlantis to return to its home. But she wondered if she'd go with the city. If John stayed behind on Earth, she could not abandon him.

As if sensing her thoughts, he pulled her into his arms and simply held her. After a few moments, he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "How do you feel about returning to your home?"

Teyla turned in his arms. "John, I am fine. I love it here, with you."

"I know you do." He studied her. "I. . .um. . .had this whole speech planned, but I can't remember a single word of it, now."

She frowned. "John, what is wrong?"

"Nothing." He shook his head. "It's just. . . I'm not good with relationships and feelings. And I. . .you. . ._We_ have something too special to mess up."

She shivered when he let her go, and part of her wondered if he was ending the happiest months of her life. "John?"

"Teyla, what I'm trying to say is that I can't go back to Pegasus." He stared at her. "Not without you."

"You've been asked to return?"

"Along with Lorne, Jennifer, and most of the Expedition who accompanied the city back to Earth." He shrugged. But that's not the point. Right now is for us. For you." He fumbled in his pocket for a moment. "We have a tradition here. On Earth, I mean. And I know you want to experience everything you can about my world. So. . . ." He pulled small box out of his pocket and opened it, revealing a dazzling ring nestled in black velvet. As he opened it, he dropped to one knee and held it up to her. "Teyla Emmagan, will you be my wife?"

She simply stared at him for a moment, tears in her eyes. Then, she dropped to her knees to look him in the eye. "Yes, John! Yes!"

He pulled her into his arms to kiss her, and she sighed happily. She'd thought life complete with John as her companion, but the commitment that marriage brought contented her. As he slid the ring onto her finger, she smiled and let one of her tears fall. "My son will have a father."

"_Our_ son," John said. "I would like to adopt him. Make him Torren John Emmagan Sheppard. If it's okay with you."

"As long as I can be Teyla Sheppard."

John pulled her to her feet. "I think that can be arranged."

As the final song from the wedding reception echoed out the open door, John pulled her close to him and led her in a waltz intended to celebrate the marriage of Evan and Jennifer Lorne. Instead, as they danced, Teyla celebrated her own upcoming marriage. Perhaps a wedding on Atlantis, before the Ring of the Ancestors. She thought about the last six years of her life and smiled. By joining John's life, she had finally come home.


	3. Traditions

Teyla walked into the gate room, her smile firmly in place. No one could know that she trembled inside or that she was truly frightened of what might happen if she failed to say the correct words. The gate room itself remained the same, but the people present surprised her.

Smoothing a hand over the skirt of her gown, Teyla cradled a bouquet of flowers resembling Earth's lilies. These were blue, however, and had a sharp, almost spicy, scent to them. They were the traditional Athosian joining flower. Most often, the bride surrounded her wedding bed with the petals of this flower and usually wore one in her hair. Teyla carried them, a sign of her union with John Sheppard.

They had chosen to combine Earth and Athosian wedding customs. Teyla wore white, as Earth tradition dictated. But she'd spent countless hours making the dress, fulfilling the Athosian custom that the bride's gown must be made by the bride herself. During the wedding, Halling would perform the Athosian joining ceremony, followed by Richard Woolsey marrying them according to Earth customs. Both John and Teyla wanted to make sure that they were legally bonded no matter where they went.

Many Athosians lined the stairs leading down to the gate. According to Athosian custom, the people lined the bride's road to her wedding. Teyla nodded to them and accepted many hugs along the way. As she greeted her people, she spied Kanaan in the group, standing with her son. When she'd rejoined John's team following Torren's birth, Kanaan had supported her. But the stresses of that life had worn on him, and he had returned to New Athos to lead their people in her absence. While he would always care for Torren, he had surrendered his right to be the boy's father to John. Teyla knew what a sacrifice that had been for him, and she loved him for it, though not with the same passion that she loved John. No, Kanaan had been a distraction, a love she'd settled for when she thought John would never see her. She regretted the loss of Kanaan's companionship, but she would never regret her decision to stay with Atlantis and with John.

Turning toward the Stargate, Teyla thought about the friends she missed on this day. She almost imagined Elizabeth standing amongst the Athosians, smiling in support of the marriage. When Teyla looked that direction, Elizabeth's face lingered for a few moments and then faded into nothing. Carson, who had returned to them as a clone, grinned widely. And Kate Heightmeyer, one of Teyla's closest friends, would never know the times that Teyla had thought of her as she prepared for this day. So many people had died in the fight against the Wraith and the Replicators. So many had lost so that others could live. Teyla supposed she should take comfort in the idea that their sacrifices paved the way for her happiness.

In front of the Stargate, John stood next to Rodney, Ronon, and Lorne. Those three men stood with him as groomsmen, part of Earth's wedding customs. And Jennifer, Colonel Carter, and Laura Cadman stood in place of Teyla's bridesmaids. For a moment, Teyla spied Elizabeth's face behind Jennifer's, and her smile widened even as tears came to her eyes. Had her friend somehow ascended and now joined the wedding?

And John. . . .He turned from facing the Stargate to watch her descend the stairs, an awed expression on his face. Teyla understood why. The white of her gown heightened the caramel color of her skin. She'd spent hours on this dress, hours making sure each seam was perfectly straight while keeping it from Torren's curious hands. Her son had taken a liking to the fabric and wanted to touch every part of the gown. Now, with John staring at her like he'd never seen anything quite so amazing, she forgave him the late nights and blurred vision.

The wedding started with Halling stepping forward, carrying a three-strand rope. He smiled as the blue silk cord hung from his hands. "Friends, we gather today to celebrate the binding of our good friends. John Sheppard and Teyla Emmagan have committed their lives to one another. While those bonds are lasting between them, we seek to make them official so that no other can come between them."

Teyla handed her bouquet to Jennifer and faced John, as the ceremony dictated. She took John's right hand in her own right hand, and his left hand in her left hand. Then, as they stared into one another's eyes, Halling asked them a series of questions. Did they love one another? Did they respect, cherish, and honor one another? Would they cause each other pain intentionally? Should anything happen that neither anticipated, would the one support the other?

Once each question had been answered correctly, Halling held up the three-strand cord. "During my time on Atlantis, I read a book given to me by one of your members. It said something applicable to this ceremony. 'A cord of three strands is not quickly broken.' With that in mind, I now bind John Sheppard to Teyla Emmagan for as long as they shall live." He looped the cord around their hands, where it would remain for the rest of the ceremony.

A little uncomfortable with his role, Richard stepped forward to take Halling's place. "Well, it's a little difficult to follow that, so I'll skip my speech." He gave a rueful smile. "Mine was nowhere near as good."

Teyla laughed along with John, but she felt the tremble in his hands. Just as her ceremony had given her a few nerves, his people's ceremony clearly disconcerted him.

Richard turned to John. "Do you, Colonel Sheppard, take this woman to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, from this day forth, even forever?"

John turned from Richard to stare deeply into Teyla's eyes. "I do," he whispered.

Richard nodded once and turned to Teyla. "Do you, Teyla, take this man to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, from this day forth, even forever?"

Teyla smiled. "Yes. I do."

Richard let out a deep breath. "By the power vested in my by the people of Earth—and the United States—I now pronounce you husband and wife. Colonel, you may kiss your bride."

John pulled Teyla's hands toward him, and she stepped forward willingly. As their lips met, a cheer rose from the Athosians. Later that evening, she and John would travel through the Stargate to New Athos, where her people had set up the traditional marriage hut. They would spend an entire week alone, exploring their love and making plans for their future. But, for this moment, Teyla could do nothing but smile. She was John Sheppard's wife, and she would forever be grateful for the day he came to her world and told her of Ferris wheels, college football, and a host of other things that had been beyond her understanding. Halling removed the cord binding their hands together, and Teyla draped it over John's neck as tradition dictated. She would later throw her bouquet and share wedding cake. For now, however, she was content. Torren rushed toward them, and John picked him up. Standing with her husband and son, Teyla knew she'd found her family.

~The End~

oOo

**Author's Note: **The quote about the three-strand cord is found in Ecclesiastes 4:12. I hope you enjoyed this little trilogy of sorts! ~lg


End file.
